wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Old Man (episode)
This Old Man is the 14th episode in the 11-minute version of Wiggle and Learn. Plot Song: This Old Man Outside Wiggle House, Jeff is sitting on the step reading a book while Anthony is juggling. Henry walks up backpack in hand, so Anthony asks where he's been. Henry says he's not been anywhere, but he's going to Gawa, a tiny island in the north of Australia. Jeff fears that it's a long way for Henry to swim, but Henry says that he's not swimming, but flying in an airplane. Anthony asked if there are any people living on Gawa, with Jeff also asking if he's just going to visit sea friends. Henry says there are lots of families in Gawa, and the children of Gawa want to meet him and show him around. Anthony wonders if they'll have octopus dances and songs and asks if Henry will be able to understand them, as they might not speak English. Henry tells him that they do have their own language, Warramirri, but they speak English too. Henry's worried he might miss his plane but Anthony tells him not to worry as Sam will take him to the airport in the Big Red Car. Music plays as Sam drives Henry to the airport. With a wave and a thank you, Henry climbs into the airplane and off he goes. Bon voyage, Henry! A graphic shows the airplane flying across Australia, then footage of Henry landing in Gawa, taking a walk on the beach, then driving to meet the people of Gawa. Getting out of the car, Henry says that everyone's here to see him, and that they're going to teach him the Welcome Dance. Henry greets the children and Elders as they shout and dance the Welcome Dance for him. He thanks them, and the scene shifts to a beach. Henry greets a smaller group of children accompanied by an Elder woman speaking Warramirri. Henry learns their word for "hello" and "octopus". They tell him that they're having a picnic here, and lead him to some rocks. The children show him their Fish Dance as they chant and dance around the rocks. Henry tells them thanks for showing him the Fish Dance, but that it's time for him to return to Wiggle Bay. The final scene shows Henry walking off down the beach into the sunset with the children waving goodbye. Trivia * This is one of the rare episodes that features only one song. * The instrumental track of Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree can be heard when Henry goes to Gawa. Gallery ThisOldMan.jpg|"This Old Man" WagsandLucia.jpg|Lucia and Wags JeffandAnthonyinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryVisitsGawa2.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Henry JeffinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Anthony HenryinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Henry TheBigRedCarinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|The Big Red Car SamandHenryintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car outside HenryVisitsGawa3.jpg|The airport SamandHenryinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Sam and Henry Gawa.jpg|Gawa SaminTheBobbyBounce.jpg|''"Bon voyage, Henry. Have a good trip."'' HenryatSydneyAirport.jpg|Henry at Sydney airport HenryVisitsGawa4.jpg|Henry getting on the plane HenryVisitsGawa5.jpg|The airplane AustraliaMap.jpg|The map of Australia HenryinGawa.jpg|Henry in Gawa Jeep.jpg|Jeep HenryDrivingtheJeep.jpg|Henry driving the jeep HenryVisitsGawa6.jpg|''"Everybody's here to welcome me to Gawa."'' HenryVisitsGawa7.jpg|Henry greeting everybody HenryVisitsGawa8.jpg|Everybody greeting Henry TheGawaMusicians.jpg|The Gawa musicians HenryVisitsGawa9.jpg|The Gawa people dancing HenryandtheGawaPeople.jpg|Henry and the Gawa people HenryVisitsGawa10.jpg|Henry dancing HenryVisitsGawa.jpg|Henry and the Gawa people dancing File:HenryandtheGawaKids.jpg|Henry and the Gawa kids File:KathyinTheBobbyBounce.jpg|Kathy File:HenryVisitsGawa11.jpg|Henry and the Gawa kids at the lake File:HenryVisitsGawa12.jpg|Everybody doing the Fish Dance Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Music Category:Episodes featuring only one song Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries